Hielo
by Nay R-HR
Summary: Este one es un lime que versiona el capítulo 19: "La cierva plateada" de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerte, por lo que es un AU, ya que es una alteración de un capítulo de un libro… Está escrito respondiendo a una pregunta que me hice: ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera sido Hermione la que hubiera salvado a Harry? … Aquí está mi respuesta…


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que os suenen de la saga, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Brothers Pictures.**

* * *

**Hielo**

Hermione corría bajo la lluvia llamando a gritos a su amigo, su mejor amigo, aquel que pensó que jamás la abandonaría:

—¡Ron! ¡Ron!

Podía parecer contradictorio, ya que siempre discutían, pero al final siempre que le había necesitado él había estado ahí pero ahora se alejaba de ella… quizás para jamás volver.

—¡Ron! —insistió, hasta que el chico se detuvo. Se giró y la miró directamente a los ojos. Entonces lo vio. Una mirada distante, inexpresiva. El azul de sus ojos siempre le había parecido cálido pero ahora era más frío que el mismísimo hielo. Lo vio desaparecer sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

.

Hermione se despertó, agitada, irguiéndose de la cama. Una vez más esa pesadilla. Pero no era una pesadilla, no, era un recuerdo. Ron los había dejado. Los había abandonado en el viaje más peligroso que habían emprendido hasta ahora y que jamás emprenderían, si tenían la suerte de sobrevivir, porque no podría haber nada más peligroso que esto.

«_Se fue_» se repitió como hacía siempre que despertaba desde que se había marchado «_Se ha marchado y ya no volverá_».

Se levantó de la cama y, echándose una de las tantas mantas que la cubrían en esa helada noche de invierno, salió de la tienda en busca de Harry, agradeciendo que nunca gritara cuando tenía pesadillas, pues entonces habría llevado a su amigo al borde del infarto en más de una ocasión. Decidió que le daría el relevo en la guardia, pues no podría volver a dormir.

Sin embargo, Harry no estaba.

Desesperada, Hermione entró en la tienda y fue a mirar en el baño, por si había entrado mientras dormía, pero no estaba. Salió una vez más y miró en los alrededores, pero tampoco estaba. Volvía a la tienda ya, sin esperanzas, sin saber qué hacer, pues Harry se había llevado su varita, cuando lo notó. Había pisadas alejándose de la zona protegida por sus hechizos. Y con suerte serían solo de Harry. No tenía ninguna opción más, aparte de esperar sentada y eso, desde luego, no era una posibilidad. Así se puso en marcha, totalmente indefensa ante una posible trampa, ante un ataque, tiritando de miedo y frio, a pesar de la manta que la cubría.

Se sintió tentada de llamar a Harry mientras seguía sus pisadas, pero se contuvo. Eso delataría su posición y el exceso de luz que había en esa parte del bosque, que era lo bastante potente como para poder ver las huellas de su amigo sin problemas, la hacían creer que no estaban solos.

Al final llegó a un claro, que estaba cubierto casi en su totalidad por un lago congelado. A la orilla de este se podía ver un bulto. La ropa de Harry y su varita. Hermione se horrorizó. Agarrando la varita, se acercó a la orilla, donde pudo ver la rotura del hilo, seguramente provocado por un hechizo de Harry, dada la forma. Apuntó con la varita al hielo y respiró hondo, preparándose para realizar un hechizo no verbal, haciendo que saliera una nube de vaho de su boca.

«_¡Homenum revelio!_» El agua del lago que se apreciaba por la fractura de la capa de hielo se iluminó, confirmando que allí debajo había alguien. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Hermione se lanzó al lago, dejando tras ella la manta.

Sintió como si miles de agujas se clavaran en cada fibra de su ser. Miró alrededor, buscando a Harry. Lo vio a unos metros a su derecha. Estaba golpeando el hielo con sus pies, ahogándose. Nadó lo más rápido que pudo hacia él y tras agarrarlo lo más fuerte que pudo, rompió con su varita el hielo que estaba sobre ellos y salieron a la superficie.

Hermione se derrumbó sobre el hielo con Harry. Le miró y vio que el horrocrux seguía en su propósito de ahogarlo aún fuera del agua. Cortó la cadena del medallón con su varita y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su empapado pantalón.

«_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se tiraría a un lago helado?_» se preguntó. Acercándose otra vez a la rotura. Cuando Hermione tenía un misterio entre manos se olvidaba de todo, incluso del frio que sentía en ese momento, al estar empapada en una noche helada. Un resplandor le llamó la atención. Una cruz de plata y rubíes. No podía ser otra cosa que la espada de Gryffindor. Sin titubear, se lanzó de nuevo para recogerla.

Al agarrar la empuñadura de la espada, ya en las profundidades del lago, de repente se sintió extraña. Era como si una corriente eléctrica la atravesara desde la mano que empuñaba la espada hasta el bolsillo del pantalón donde estaba el medallón, envolviéndola y centrándose en su vientre. Subió a la superficie, con la espada asida con total firmeza, sintiéndose arropada por esa electricidad que la envolvía y un tanto desorientada.

Vio a Harry en la nieve, ya más recuperado. Se había puesto los pantalones y uno de los jerséis que había en el montón que había formado con su ropa antes de zambullirse en el lago. Hermione soltó la espada y se lanzó sobre Harry, abrazándolo.

—Yo, Hermione, lo siento mucho, yo… — No continuó con sus disculpas pues notó como una de las manos de Hermione subía su jersey mientras con la otra acariciaba su nuca. Tenía la piel un poco insensibilizada por el frío pero juraría que le esta besando en el cuello—. Hermione, ¿qué…? —trató de preguntar, mientras se alejaba, tropezando con la espada de Gryffindor —. Hermione, esta no eres tú, es el horrocrux —aseguró, haciéndose con la espada. Hermione se acercó otra vez a él, poniendo sus manos el pecho del chico.

—No Harry, no es eso… ¿no lo sientes?

Harry lo sentía, sentía como una corriente se apoderaba de él, la misma que había afectado a Hermione hacía unos instantes. Tras mirarla unos segundos se abalanzó sobre su boca, dejando caer de nuevo la espada de Gryffindor. Se besaron con desesperación, pasión, como nunca imaginaron que podrían besar y se sintieron como nunca se habían sentido. Se sintieron libres. De repente todo había desaparecido, no sentían nada, no sabían nada, lo único que hacían eran guiarse por esa fuerza desconocida que los había hecho juntar sus labios, totalmente desorientados.

Harry guió sus besos hasta el cuello de Hermione, haciendo que esta se estremeciera. El chico sonrió con arrogancia, le gustaba esa sensación de poder, o al menos la fuerza que le hacía actuar le decía que le gustaba. Mientras, Hermione estaba entretenida otra vez con el pecho de Harry. Le había subido otra vez el jersey y había descubierto una línea de vello que desaparecía por los pantalones de su amigo, lo que le pareció muy sensual. Ahora Harry era capad de sentir todas y cada una de las caricias que se daban, gracias a esa corriente que los hacía uno, por lo que se estremeció cuando Hermione llevó sus caricias a esa zona que tanto le había llamado la atención.

Deseando ver más, Hermione se deshizo del jersey del chico, encontrándose con un torso bien tonificado por las horas interminables de quidditch y la ausencia de cualquier tatuaje. Antes de que ese recuerdo la invadiera, volvió a besar a Harry en los labios, con más desesperación si cabía, mientras él se entretenía con meter la mano bajo la capa de jerséis que ella llevaba, los cuales estaban todavía empapados.

Desesperado la cogió por los muslos y, mientras se besaban, la llevó hasta un árbol, donde la recargó sin apoyarla en el suelo, agarrando una de sus piernas con una mano mientras que la otra la apoyaba en el tronco del árbol elegido para su apasionado encuentro. Ella se decidió por enredar sus piernas en la espalda de él, haciendo que sus zonas intimas se rozaran, ante lo que ambos gimieron por el deseo.

Una vez más la fuerza que los había poseído los hizo actuar. Se alejaron y se dispusieron a librar a Hermione de todas sus capas de jerséis. Harry tenía la vista fija en el pecho de Hermione, mientras esta se quitaba los jerséis sin ninguna delicadeza, tal era su desesperación.

Ya con el torso solo cubierto por su sujetador, Harry se lanzo hacia el pecho, besándolo y lamiéndolo, haciendo que Hermione gimiera de desesperación. Lo guió hasta la manta, donde lo hizo caer y se sentó encima de él, repartiendo besos por su torso mientras bajaba las manos hasta su pantalón. Lo desabrochó con una rapidez asombrosa y bajó los pantalones, dejándolo solo en ropa interior.

Subió una vez más a su boca, besándolo, momento que Harry aprovechó para quitarle el sujetador. Mientras lo hacía Hermione se fijó por primera vez en los ojos de Harry, que permanecía enfocado en su tarea de desvestir a la chica.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba su mirada no reflejaba deseo, ni lujuria, ni pasión. Algo en Hermione se resquebrajó y se alejó rápidamente de Harry, sintiendo otra vez el frío que la rodeaba esa noche. Se alejó porque, cuando lo miro a los ojos, vio que estos no reflejaban nada. Era una mirada fría, como el hielo que recubría el lago.

Vio como la expresión de Harry cambiaba del desconcierto y el enojo al entendimiento, volviendo sus ojos a llenarse de vida. Lo había comprendido.

.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno… Este one es una versión del capítulo 19: "La cierva plateada" de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerte, por lo que es un AU, ya que es una alteración de un capítulo de un libro… Está escrito respondiendo a una pregunta que me hice: ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera sido Hermione la que hubiera salvado a Harry? … Aquí está mi respuesta…**

**Ha sido mi primer lime… Espero que no haya sido muy desastroso, jejej…**

**Nos leemos!**

**Bye**

**Nay**


End file.
